kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Middleton High School
Students I'm trying to figure out if the list is alpha by first or last name, as both are evident. I recommend by First name as so many of the students are only known by their first names. Love Robin (talk) 16:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that they should be alphabetized by first name on this page since the majority of their last names are not known. :Mknopp (talk) 13:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::chuckle:: Really should leave "(no relation)" appended to Julia Roberts as that *is* how she was mentioned in-verse POV… :::Love Robin (talk) 18:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Teams, Classes, Clubs As we fill the list, we need to determine how things are mentioned in context. For example, Interpretive dance and Photography are mentioned as subjects pertaining to the Mentor Program. So, in light of Kim's Mom mentoring Bonnie, certainly Middleton does not have a Medical Class (although it *could*, by now Middleton is established as a Science Town with the Space Center as the crowing jewel, so the school system could sponsor animé and Fillmore! extensively varied classes and clubs). Ron encouraged Malcolm Needius to join the Drama Club, so probably a club, and not a class. Also, how about events such as Ski Trips and Beach Weekends. Love Robin (talk) 15:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that the context should be noted, if it is not specifically a class and the course should be noted in the proper section. :Photography, Interpretive Dance, and Kickboxing were all mentioned as classes that Ron was going to enroll in during Two to Tutor. They were not mentioned solely as mentor classes. :Regarding drama. While it is a very commonly offered class in many high schools, with the only canon reference being to the club, then it should be listed as a club. :As for trips. We should make a sub-section for field trips under the extra curricular heading. :Mknopp (talk) 16:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Mad Dog Ron did not invent ''the Mad Dog Mascot. It was already a pictured mascot, seen as early as their pre-teen years in ASiT:Past, which he brought to life. Love Robin (talk) 16:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that is just one of the many things that I don't really edit for when I am going through and editing layout. So, go ahead and remove it. :Mknopp (talk) 16:23, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Galleries I think we should have a few separate Galleries: *Readerboard *School locations/rooms; maybe Events (or give own gallery) *Students, priority on those without own articles *Teachers/Staff, priority on those without own articles In addition I feel many of the pics in the current gallery should be removed, such as the group shots of cheerleaders and most of those with own articles. Love Robin (talk) 20:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :This is a good idea. :I would even go so far as to say that any person or location that has its own article really shouldn't be here. So, the background students who are never named should be listed here, but if a student is named then they should have their own article. The same for the staff. :I will add the framework. :Mknopp (talk) 20:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::LOL, how would one "list" the unnamed? :::Anyway, for completeness, you want all the students, especially named, if they have articles(linked to) or not. But what we want to concentrate upon with characters are images of the unnamed. Leave pics of the named out, except where incidental to the subject. Most of what we have in the old current gallery have their own articles. I would recommend 1 cheerleader group image, one each of the mascots (Ron and Tweebs), one of Barkin, and otherwise maintain focus on the non-articled characters. :::Love Robin (talk) 14:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I never meant "list". That is why I added a gallery for the unnamed students and a gallery for the unnamed faculty. :I wouldn't even go so far as to add images of those with their own article unless incidental. After all, everyone with an article should be linked and that will have plenty of images on the page. :Mknopp (talk) 14:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. Other than 1 each group cheerleader, mascots, and Barkin, all the rest with own articles should only appear if incidental to an Unnamed :::Love Robin (talk) 15:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, why the exception for those three? :Mknopp (talk) 15:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::IMO, as far as the school is concerned, the Cheerleaders (w/mascots) and Barkin are pretty much the cornerstones of what makes the MHS the MHS. So I personally feel 1 image each and no more (aside from incidentals) is fitting. IMO. :P :::Love Robin (talk) 20:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed, but voiced The girl known to fanon as "'The Girl In Blue'" and "GIB", was voiced by '''Cree Summer '''as "Cree Summer-Francks". I believe there is also a pre-production commercial with a grid of some of the background students with names, and IIRC, hers was "Linda". (need to find that, was rather grainy) (Mk, also feel free to move to a forum if you want, I'll eventually learn where and get in the habit myself…) Love Robin (talk) 01:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Until it is decided as a site policy I won't do anything. If you can find the production info then it would be considered canon as it is not refuted in the show. :Mknopp (talk) 15:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) From a Very Early commercial An image captured from a very early Kim Possible commercial, about 8 months prior to the debut. The commercial *used* to be on youTube, which is where I captured this from, and yes, it was a real commercial as I recall seeing it a couple times on TV. I enlarged the image as my original is grainy and anything smaller will be harder to read. From Top Right to Bottom Left, the visible names as best I can make out. Many which have "since been changed", will be noted, '''Canon in Bold'. #''Linda'' #*refered to as "the Girl In Blue" #'Josh' #''"Tim"'' #*is the wrong dweeb, or at least wearing the wrong clothes #''Amy'' #*refered to in fanon as both "the Background Lesbian" and "Alex Saffic" #**Canon evidence shows she has a twin sister #''"Sarah"'' #*'Jessica '''in Canon #*''Maggie ''in Production #**Probably name of Jessica's twin seen in Canon #*''Chloe ''on the VA's resume #by Kim #Henry #*Partially blocked by Kim; the boy from the Yearbook project #''Michelle #*Often "Ashley" in Fanon #''Danny'' #''Kevin'' #''"Carmen"'' #*'Crystal '''in Canon #''Thomas #''"Amanda"'' #*'Liz '''in Canon #'Ron''' #Washed-out or Missing Name *appears* to be "Missing" #''"Sam"'' #*'Wade '''in Canon #"Nora"(?) #*'Hope 'in Canon #''Anthony #''"Cindy"'' #*'Tara '''in Canon #''Frank I hope this can be of some help. Make of it what y'all will. Love Robin (talk) 23:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That was really interesting. I am surprised that they changed so many critical names so late in the game. I mean seriously, they didn't even have Wade or Tara's names decided by then? :Mknopp (talk) 12:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Hard to say exactly when the revisement of names occurred. Could have been earlier but as the artwork was only onscreen for like 4 frames of which this one was the least obstructed by Kim dashing across it, it might have been deemed as serviceable for the purpose. Often those composing commercials are not the same team as the creative one. :::I used to have the youTube link, but it has long since been deleted. :::Love Robin (talk) 14:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC)